You look Good Enough to Bang
by ThatGentlemanIgirisu
Summary: While cleaning England's attic Seychelles stumbles upon something she'd really like to see him wear. England may have put his pirating days behind him but he will agree to wear his coat just once more but, only if she will wear something for him too. Equivalent exchange right? No wait wrong anime...


Warning: This story includes sexual themes and scenes if you are underage turn back now.

* * *

><p>All characters used belong to Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Headcanons used in this:

England although he will never admit it, really likes when Seychelles speaks to him in French.

England constantly uses pet names for his partner.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why do you have to be such a hoarder Arthur?" Seychelles groaned as she carried a box over to the Brit.<p>

"I am not a hoarder! I just have a hard time putting things in the rubbish…" England replied defensively. Seychelles rolled her eyes, "I don't see the difference."

It was the month of April and outside the birds were singing sweetly and the sun was shining brightly; something rare for the country of England. Seychelles gazed out the window, longing to be outside in the fresh air and the warm sun. Of course today of all days was when the Brit chose to sift through his junk collected over the numerous years of his existence. Honestly, how did Captain Eyebrows manage to collect so much junk? Seychelles would never know.

"Do we have to do this today Arthur? It's such a beautiful day…" Seychelles whined as she looked at him pleadingly.

"I always do my spring cleaning during this time and I won't change it simply because the weather is nice today," England answered. Seychelles pouted, he was always so stubborn. She sat on a box and watched as Arthur picked up this and that, sometimes taking time to study old books or photographs. Her lips curved upwards slightly as she watched him. Never in a million years could she have guessed that she would fall for his captivating accent, his gorgeous green eyes, or those unearthly eyebrows of his. The tanned young lady rose from her seat and wandered over to the other end of the attic; this side lay untouched. She struggled a bit on the way; avoiding the spiderwebs, spell books, and a box labeled "DO NOT OPEN". Finally she made it to the other side. However, she did stumble over the case of a guitar catching herself on what seemed like a trunk, and a very old one at that. Seychelles looked at it, curiosity flowing through her. The trunk was buried under a pile of black clothes.

"_So this is where Iggy threw away his punk phase._" She thought as she looked behind her, making sure Mister Eyebrows was not watching, had he caught her he'd definitely lecture her about snooping through other's belongings without permission. Seychelles brushed her hand over the trunk revealing an engraving. She squinted her golden brown eyes and read it,

"The Empire on which the Sun Never Sets." Two slender hands reached over to the trunk, undoing the straps and opening its top. Seychelles's golden brown eyes peered inside cautiously, as if something would jump out at her. Once her eyes viewed what was in the chest and a huge grin spread on her face as she looked over her shoulder at her British boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Angleterre what's this?" Seychelles asked innocently, almost coyly, from behind Arthur.<p>

"What's "what" love?" Arthur asked, not turning to face her.

"This!" Seychelles bounced over to England and playfully placed a black feathered hat onto his head. England raised an eyebrow and reached up to touch the hat. Upon feeling its feathers he instantly knew what it was and whipped around to face Seychelles. His eyes widened as he saw her draped in his red and gold pirate's coat from long ago. He did take a moment to mentally note how cute she looked.

"Where did you get that?!" He questioned her. She looked around the room naively, "On the other side of the room. It was buried under a bunch of clothes."

"Why are you wearing it?" Seychelles took the coat off of her shoulders,

"I wanted to see how you looked in it!" England turned away from her.

"I shall do no such thing. I've put that part of my past behind me." Seychelles looked up at him with her large chocolate eyes.

"_Please Arthur?" _She begged. England shook his head stubbornly and answered with a firm "no". She stared at him still, stepping closer to him and poking out her bottom lip. "_S'il te plait Angleterre," _She begged once more. England looked at her, there was something in her eyes that he just couldn't resist. The fact that she asked in French may or may not have also had something to do with him giving in. "Fine but, just for a moment." Seychelles bounced up and down excitedly and handed him the coat. England took it, slipping his arms through the sleeves and fastening the buttons. He took a step back and looked at Seychelles,

"Are you satisfied?" Seychelles stared at him, a wild blush spreading across her cheeks. He closed his eyes and smirked at her reaction.

"Is Captain Kirkland really that irresistible that you can't even look away?" Seychelles's cheeks noticeably darkened and she shot him a glare. How she hated how right he was. England swiftly gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him, earning a small yelp of surprise from the smaller island nation. He leaned in close and stared into her eyes. Seychelles's heart raced as the space in between them shrunk and she felt his hot breathe on her lips. Just as she went to close the gap completely England drew back, snickering at her eagerness. Seychelles turned away from him embarrassed by how easily he had just tricked her. England wrapped his arms around her from behind in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry love, you are just so fun to tease," he apologized. She turned away from him and rolled her eyes,

"Let's just get back to cleaning..." England nodded and went to take off his pirate coat. That is until Seychelles stopped him. "Attendre! D-Don't take it off..." She said sheepishly. "I like how it looks..." The young lady looked down shyly and England smiled mischievously.

"Sure, but only if you put on something for me," he said while grinning. Seychelles couldn't argue so, she nodded in agreement. After all it was only fair.

Together the couple walked down the stairs and to the bedroom of which they shared. Seychelles opened the closet, "Okay Arthur, go ahead and pick." England walked over to the closet (a bit too eagerly) and began to look through each article of clothing. Sundresses? No. Night gowns? No. Dresses, a skirt, some shorts...No, no, no, none of these things were what the blond Brit desired. Not to mention he had seen her in all of this clothing at least once before.

"Hm Love, what's this?" England asked as he walked over to her with a white box tied with a red ribbon. Seychelles eyes looked warily at the box,

"That? Oh th-that's nothing...just something France gave me for my birthday..." Her voice trailed off while fidgeting with her fingers. England raised one of his oversized eyebrows,

"A gift from the Frog?" England's finger's eagerly pinched the ribbon preparing to loosen the bow.

"N-No! Don't open it!" Seychelles protested as she reached for the box. England pulled it just out of her reach.

"Now you've interested me darling!" He kept it out of her reach as he continued to open the mysterious box. After getting it open he tossed the top and then proceeded to pull out its content; a short French Maid dress. "_Typical France" _he thought. As he took the provocative piece of clothing from the box a slip of white paper fell out. England picked up the note and began to read it:

"_Dear Michelle,_

_Bon Anniversaire! I wish that your birthday was filled with many exciting things! Hopefully living with bushy brows isn't too bad. Promise me you won't eat anything he cooks okay? It isn't safe! If you are wondering why I am giving this to you it is because I know you would look magnifique in it! When I saw it in the shop I just had to get it for you. Maybe you should wear it for that Black Sheep some time. (Seriously. He is a very lonely guy…)_

_Je t'embrasse, France_

England's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at France's little "comments" but he put the note aside and held the dress out to Seychelles. Seychelles gripped the black dress and she left the room reluctant to change.

* * *

><p>A hand slowly turned the shiny knob opening the bedroom door and Seychelles revealed herself to him. The dress was black with white trimming and a white bow in the center of her chest. It reached mid-thigh and the short, ruffled sleeves hung off of her shoulders. In addition, Seychelles was also wearing white thigh-high stockings that had very cute small black bows at the tops and matching black high heeled shoes. England's green eyes widened as he took in her new appearance; she looked better than he had imagined. Seychelles blushed slightly as she noticed him staring and walked over to him with a mischievous smirk of her own.<p>

"I assume that my appearance is pleasing to you _Captain_?" She almost purred the last word. A crimson color overtook England's pale cheeks and he was speechless. Seychelles giggled at his obvious arousal; this was her chance at payback for what he had done earlier. She seductively stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his chest, "Oh it seems I've made the Captain speechless." she taunted.

England's blush darkened and he scowled as he took his former colony by her wrists. A small yelp escaped Seychelles's throat as she was pinned to the wall suddenly. Her eyes darted to England in both surprise and annoyance, "What are you-" she was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with hers in a heated kiss. Seychelles remained still until England broke the kiss; a shade of lust in his green eyes.

"No one mocks Captain Kirkland and gets away with it." And before the tanned young woman could blink she was hoisted over the pirate's shoulder and brought to the bed.

"E-England! Put me down!" it was very embarrassing for her to be in such a position with a dress so short. England dropped her onto the bed though, it was far from gently. Seychelles tried to sit up but she was pushed back when England had pinned her down again. She let out an annoyed huff at which England snickered. Without hesitation the Brit began by leaning down and kissing along her neck, nipping it here and there. Seychelles watched him as her annoyance was quickly replaced with a slowly growing pleasure; even though she could feel this rising within her she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cries of pleasure. Unsatisfied with her silence, England licked along her collarbone and began caressing her sides. Seychelles shut her eyes but remained silent; she was determined.

"You're giving me the silent treatment, love? I will be sure to fix that." England grinned and cupped her small breasts in his hands, giving them both a nice squeeze.

"O-Oh...!" Seychelles gasped in surprise and let out a low moan. England took this opportunity to kiss her, sticking his tongue in her already open mouth. Their tongues danced around each other as they savored one another's taste. England continued massaging her breasts making her moan into his mouth. England broke the kiss and she lay there panting.

"You look rather beautiful in that dress love, but I'm afraid it must come off."

"Oh please, you've been wanting to undress me since you first saw me in this," Seychelles shot back causing the former pirate in front of her to quickly become flustered.

"S-Such a mouth you have!" England took a second and regained his composure. "I suppose I shall render you breathless then." He gave her a devilish grin and reached behind Seychelles unzipping the back of her dress, pulling it below her shoulders and revealing her breasts.

"You're going to regret having such a smart mouth." Before Seychelles could question his words England had leaned down and circled his tongue around her right nipple before biting down it.

"A-Angleterre!" She cried as she shut her left eye. He took Seychelles's left breast in his hand and pinched the small bud in between his index and middle finger. This caused another cry of pleasure to erupt from Seychelles throat. After a few moments he began sucking on them alternating each breast every few moments until both of her nipples were hardened. Moving lower down her body, the blond Brit planted kisses down her stomach and she blushed as she felt him trace the outside of her damp panties with his finger.

"Ha...Seychelles I didn't even do all that much and you're already so eager," He chuckled as her blush darkened and she looked away embarrassed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. However, I haven't even gotten to your _real_ punishment yet." England began to teasingly circle his finger around her flower slowly causing Seychelles to whimper. He slid down her panties and resumed the circular motion, only with his tongue this time. Seychelles whimpered more as her body begged for his touch. This teasing was driving her crazy. He gently flicked his tongue on her button causing her to tremble every time he did so. She gripped the bed sheets, as her body ached more and more for him. England smirked, he was taking great pleasure in seeing her squirm. Finally Seychelles couldn't stand it anymore,

"E...England p...please stop teasing me." She whined.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow and flicked his tongue again.

"Ah! A...Arthur…!"

He flicked his tongue again, this time harder than before.

"A-Angleterre…? Ah!" He had nipped at her button.

"C-Captain…p-please…!" she yelled in between pants. This is what England was looking for. He thoroughly _enjoyed_ when Seychelles called him "captain".

"I suppose. If you promise to watch your mouth." Seychelles nodded. He leaned over and kissed her. Seychelles wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his messy hair. England grunted; he loved the feeling of her hands in his hair, pulling on it lightly, Seychelles knew this all too well. England did the same, pulling the ribbons lose and running his fingers through her soft dark hair. Seychelles made quick work of undoing his tie and the buttons on his shirt. England sat up on the bed and slipped off the red coat. Seychelles then quickly undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants as he did this.

"Ha...you're quite eager Michelle," he teased.

"I-It's your fault! You were being so mean and teasing me all this time..." She puffed out her cheeks cutely.

"Besides, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. It's pretty obvious to me that you're eager too," she said as lightly stroked his very visibly hardened member. England blushed furiously, there was no way he could deny that. Seychelles giggled and kissed his cheek, pulling him on top of her. England position himself and slowly entered her body causing Seychelles to let out a soft moan. After giving her a moment he continued with his thrusts slowly gaining speed with each one. Seychelles gripped the bed sheets as she felt the pleasure rising within her.

"Ah...!" she moaned when she felt him hit a certain point.

"Heh...y-you like that, love?" England hit the spot again with more force than before. This caused Seychelles to gasp and cry out again.

"Ah! A-Angleterre...!" Upon hearing this England's eyebrow twitched and he slowed down his speed.

"A-Angleterre...?" He glared at her. He cupped her breasts in his hands and began rubbing his thumb across her buds.

"What's my name Seychelles?" He said. Seychelles panted and opened her mouth to answer him but at that same moment England smirked and pinched her buds.

"A-Ah!" She threw her head back.

"Try again love." Seychelles glared at him.

"C...C-Ah!" She moaned as he pinched her again.

"What?" England asked innocently. Seychelles panted and huffed in frustrated.

"Captain!" She shouted. England grinned and kissed her cheek. "Don't you forget it now."

"That's much better." He thrust into her again, aiming for that spot she liked once more. Seychelles gripped the bed sheets, the pleasure overtaking her completely now. England watched her in her bliss, the sight of her arousing him further.

"M-Michelle...please...call my name once more," England asked, he was fairly close to reaching his limit. Seychelles nodded,

"Arthur!"

"No...! No...come on s-say _my title, _love," he asked again, he was getting desperate.

"Oh E-England!" She moaned out his "name" and he looked at her with annoyance this time; to which she grinned at. Oh she knew she was driving him mad, beating around the bush like this. Oh and he was so close to losing it, if only she would just say his_ name._

"Bloody hell Michelle!" He thrust into her deeply causing her to arch her back.

"Ah...! C-Captain!" Her throat let out a loud moan as her walls tightened around Enlgand and she climaxed. England grunted loudly as well as he also reached his limit and his seed spilled inside of her, dripping onto the sheets. He panted as his he collapsed next to her, both of them panting heavily. England turned to face her and she smiled at him. England kissed her head lightly.

"I hope that I did not work my maid too hard."

"Well she is a little upset with how mean the Captain was being to her," Seychelles gave him a fake pout.

"Well the Captain gives his apologies and promises that the next time he and his maid have an "appointment", that she will be taken care of with utmost care." Seychelles smiled widely and kissed his cheek.

"I am delighted to hear that _Capitaine." _she planted a gentle kiss on his burning cheek.

"Oh England, one more thing."

"Yes, love?"

"We were supposed to finish cleaning." England mentally face palmed. The cleaning would simply have to wait for another day.

* * *

><p><em>Translations<em>

_Angleterre - England_

_Capitaine - Captain_

_S'il te plait - Please_

_Je t'embrasse - Love (as in when you write it in a letter)_

_Bon Anniversaire__ - Happy Birthday_

Okay so this is my 3rd mature fic about my second OTP. I just find it so easy to write interactions between them it's quite fun.

Did I make England OOC? I feel like I did. I was just having fun with it and his whole Pirate Persona. I may have gotten carried away... Anyways read and review I do check them all! I hope you enjoyed and thank you for taking the time to read this little fanfic of mine.


End file.
